vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ah Puch (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Death Mask= |-|Shadow Spirit= |-|Soul Harvest= Summary Buried beneath the crust of the world descends the cruel hells of torment. The topmost of which are realms of torture and vile inhumanities, home to denizens of darkness and malice. Yet, further into the black below, at the inkiest recesses can be found the horrific ninth hell. Here dwells a deity of true evil, gloating over each corpse he’s claimed with macabre glee, and relishing the moment more of these lesser souls are his. He is Ah Puch, the mightiest lord of the ninth hell. When night falls, Ah Puch roams the land, crowned by a wreath of human eyes, gruesome skull face bared for all to witness, accompanied by the shriek of ghostly owls. All that live are his for the taking. If Ah Puch finds a human in the night, he kills and drags the unfortunate into endless oblivion. Only those already wracked by his servants, those caught in gut-wrenching wailing, moans of agony, and fits of mania are safe from his touch. Hide now, all men and Gods, for the age of eternal night has come. Ah Puch will reap anything that lives. There is great vacancy left in the nine hells, and the Horrific God of Decay wishes only to fill it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Ah Puch, Horrific God of Decay Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Mayan God, God of Death and Decay Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Dark Energy Projection, Necromancy, Summoning (Can summon corpses and wraiths), Soul Manipulation (Can rip the souls of men and gods), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and spirits), Absorption and Healing (Via Hollow Ground), Poison Manipulation (Via Fleeting Breath, can summon a decaying corpse that will produce miasma to damage his enemies over time), Explosion Manipulation (Can make the corpses he summons explode against his enemies via Undead Surge and via Corpse Explosion), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Is feared and hated by other deities, including other evil gods like Izanami. Comparable to other regular gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm and kill other gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from the likes of other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his Scepter, dozens of meters via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: His Scepter, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hollow Ground:' Ah Puch is closely attuned with the dead and may exhume corpses at his will. When walking over a decaying corpse, Ah Puch lowers the cooldown of Undead Surge and Corpse Explosion by 2s, restores 5% of his maximum Health and 3% of his maximum Mana. *'Undead Surge:' Ah Puch raises up to two decaying corpses from the underworld that surge forward exploding on anything they touch, when they reach max distance, or when Ah Puch reactivates Undead Surge dealing damage and slowing targets hit. Enemies hit also have their healing received lowered by 40% for 5s. The corpses collapse after exploding remaining behind. *'Corpse Explosion:' Ah Puch causes the target area to explode dealing damage. Corpse Explosion also causes any decaying corpses in the area to explode. *'Fleeting Breath:' Ah Puch throws a charm from the underworld which awakens a decaying corpse that applies miasma to targets in an area and falls to the ground, remaining behind. Targets take damage every second. After the duration, targets take additional damage and are stunned if they were healed by an ability during the initial duration. *'Empty the Crypts:' Ah Puch unleashes an army of Wraiths from the Ninth Hell that swarm forward and reduce healing and deal damage to enemies they collide with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Mayan Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE